Cory Plays So Cory Pays
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: After Cory made Sophie do the dishes Sophie gets even by refusing to help him get with a girl he likes.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Cory In The House

* * *

"Hey Sophie," Cory said

"Hi"

"I need you to do me a favor. There's a girl I really like and she's really impressed with America's Angel so I need you to come with me so she could meet you"

"I don't think so," Sophie said with a smile.

Cory looked surprised.

"Why," he asked.

"Dishes," she said, "does that ring a bell"

Cory groaned.

"Oh come on," he said, "You ruined my date with Candy Smiles. What was I supposed to do?"

"It was supposed to be your time with me," Sophie said, "Your time with **your friend, **NOT a date with this girl. You promised me it was my time"

"Sophie you're my friend but you're just a kid. There are other things that are more important to me. Now just do it!"

"Let me think. No"

"Sophie you're being so unfair"

"Cory, I told you I was going to get even with you. I got even with you and talking to me the way you're talking now isn't helping your case."

"Sophie I really like this girl."

"Too bad. I really DON'T like being second best in my friend's life"

"All of this because of some stupid dishes you had to wash"

"Nope," Sophie said, "All this because you don't know how to honor your word"


	2. Chapter 2

Cory was mad. He couldn't believe Sophie was being like this. He really liked this girl.

"You okay son," the president asked.

"Not really," he said and told him the story.

"Okay," the president replied, "Let me see if I understand this. You made Sophie wash the dishes because she ruined your date with Candy Smiles"

"Well yes and I was trying to impress Candy."

"You seem to be forgetting one thing"

"What?"

"Well two things actually"

"What," Cory asked

"First of all it wasn't your date with Candy and secondly you promised Sophie that it was HER time. You broke a promise to her and made her feel like she wasn't as important to you as Candy Smiles. If you were her how would you feel?"

"She's a kid," Cory pointed out, "Besides she tricked me one time into admitting that I did something wrong"

"I heard about that," the president said, "I think that was a great plan your dad and her came up with. If you had paid attention you would have known that my wife and I used natural consequences not punishment to raise Sophie so you would have realized that she wasn't made to polish the dishes for wearing those clothes to the party. Not enjoying the party was considered consequence enough. But the point I was making is that you broke a promise to Sophie so how can you expect her to do this for you"

"But I really like this girl," Cory said, "and I had a rough day"

"I know you had a rough day and I'm sorry you had a rough day but this isn't about you. I'm sure you can make it up to Sophie."

"In a weekend?"

"You'd better start thinking about how to do it. An apology would be a great place to start."

"But I didn't do anything wrong"

"Cory," the president said, "There's a scar on my back. Do you know why?"

"No. I didn't even know there was a scar on your back"

"Sophie was gonna be hurt and I took it for her"

"Okay and I'm sure there's a point to the story," Cory replied

"Sometimes we need to do things we don't want to do because it's going to be worth it in the end.

"Fine," Cory said, "I'll apologize to Sophie"

"There ya go son," the president said.


	3. Chapter 3

Cory knocked softly at Sophie's door.

"Come in," she said

Cory entered her room.

"Hey Soph," he said

"I'm still not meeting this girl," Sophie replied.

"I know," he said, "I'm not here to talk you into it. I'm here to apologize"

"You are?"

"Look," Cory said, "You have to understand something. I'm 13 years old. You're a little girl. At this point I'm interested in things that you're not interested in and I'm definitely **not **interested in things that you **are **interested. I don't like dolls. I don't like dippy dippy dolphins. I don't like things I like in 2nd grade. I love you like I would love a little sister but just as a little sister you're a pest-"

"Cory," Sophie said, "This is doing something for your case"

"Sophie," Cory said, "I'll make it up to you. I promise. But the point is that you and I are at different parts of our lives"

"But I still want you to be in my life because you want to be. I want you to enjoy my friendship. I want you to like me for me. I don't like it that you only like me when you want something"

"That isn't true," Cory said, "I do like you for you. I just don't like the things you like right now. Imagine if your parents had another baby and all of a sudden he wanted you to be playing with rattles and letter blocks"

"Boring," Sophie said, "But there are other things that I might like to do with him"

"I'm sure there are," Cory said, "And there are things I like to do with you but your interests are boring to me."

"What would you enjoy that I would enjoy too," Sophie asked.

"I dunno," Cory said, "But I bet we could find some things."

As he went to leave he kissed her forehead.

"Cory," Sophie called out.

He turned back.

"What's up Soph"

"I'll meet this girl for you." She said smiling


End file.
